Espíritu Guardián
by Sara Kovac
Summary: Una misteriosa mujer aparece en la vida de John Constantine afirmando que lo sabe todo sobre él y viene para protegerle. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Cuál es su verdadera intención?
1. I

**Título: **_Espíritu guardián._

**Autor: **_Sara Kovac_

**Calificación: **_NR –13 por lo que pueda ocurrir._

**Resumen: **_Unos meses, tal vez un año antes de la película... Una misteriosa mujer aparece en la vida de John Constantine afirmando que lo sabe todo sobre él y viene para protegerle. ¿Quién es ella¿Cuál es su verdadera intención?_

**Notas de la autora: **_Es mi primer fic de Constantine, una idea loca que se me ocurrió una buena noche... puede que no me venga mal alguna ayuda o consejo._

**Disclaimer (no sé traducirlo de otra manera): **_Excepto a Eva y a todos aquellos que no os suenen, no poseo a ninguno de los personajes, más quisiera yo, sobre todo a Keanu Reeves... pero de momento está complicado._

_Bueno ahora disfrutad con mi fic, espero que os guste. Si es así dejad un review, y si no dejad un review de todas formas, pero por favor críticas constructivas._

_Y ahora ya no os entretengo más. Leed y que vuestros espíritus guardianes os acompañen siempre. _

**I**

Aquella mañana no tendría por qué haber sido diferente de cualquier otra.

Cuando salí a la calle estaba lloviendo, una lluvia pesada y fría que anunciaba la llegada inminente del invierno. Debía de ser noviembre, o diciembre. No me acuerdo. No me guío demasiado por la medición normal del tiempo: horas, días, semanas, meses... llega un momento en que parece que todo se funde en un sólo período de tiempo gris que no acaba nunca. Mi propia vida. Vaya. Qué ironía. Mi propia vida no acaba nunca, a pesar de que el Cielo y el Infierno se disputan mi alma y mi sistema respiratorio tiene los días contados. Me pregunto si este período de tiempo gris es tan inacabable como yo pensaba.

Bueno, ya está bien, no me gusta ser tan cínico. Pero cuando las cosas están mal o te ríes de tu propia desgracia o te hundes, y no estoy dispuesto a hundirme. Además, eso no sirve de nada. Es mejor vivir mientras tengas oportunidad, como si no hubiera mañana... y quién sabe si lo habrá.

Con ese pensamiento busqué en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y sin salir aún bajo la lluvia, resguardado en el portal, saqué un cigarrillo, lo encendí y aspiré la primera bocanada de humo del día. Si no hay mañana¿para qué preocuparse por el futuro?

Estaba esperando que Chas llegara con el taxi para llevarme a cualquier sitio al que tuviera que ir, a ser posible sin mojarme. El frío y la humedad no me sientan nada bien a los pulmones, y si bien no me importa mi futuro prefiero no andar tosiendo hasta ahogarme en el presente. El problema era que el maldito crío no se dignaba a aparecer. Parecía que me había dejado plantado en el portal con una tormenta que impedía ver a dos metros de distancia.

Di una segunda calada, nervioso, maldiciendo por lo bajo, y entonces oí esa voz extraña y susurrante a mis espaldas, una voz que hizo que se me erizara el pelo de la nuca.

"¿Señor Constantine?"

La voz me envolvió como niebla en su tono cálido y oscuro, sensual al mismo tiempo, indudablemente femenino. Contuve la respiración durante unos segundos, no lo resistí y empecé a toser como un condenado, lo que dada mi situación resulta un poco demasiado literal.

"Debería dejar de fumar, señor Constantine" repitió aquella voz.

Mientras intentaba, sin éxito, recuperar la respiración, me volví y vi quién me había hablado. Una mujer. De más o menos mi altura, cabello largo, rojo intenso, vestida con un abrigo negro de piel, botas a conjunto y vaqueros, creo recordar. Sin embargo, a pesar de su aspecto inicial y amenazador, la forma de su rostro era dulce, inocente: una suave perfección pálida de chica recién salida de la adolescencia. Tenía los ojos grises, con un insólito reflejo verde metálico. No parecía la dueña de aquella voz.

"¿Quién es usted?" Le pregunté.

"Me temo que es algo difícil de explicar" contestó ella.

"Dejémoslo entonces en quién la ha enviado"

"¿Cómo?" preguntó fingiendo no saber de qué le estaba hablando.

Clavó sus ojos verdegrises en los míos de una manera demasiado franca, dolorosa. No suelen mirarme así. Demasiado descaro.

"¿De arriba o de abajo?" aclaré.

"Eso también es complicado de explicar."

"Pues entonces dígame sólo qué demonios está haciendo aquí."

Ella esbozó una sonrisa enigmática por toda respuesta y dirigió la mirada hacia la calle. ¿Estaba eludiéndome o controlaba la situación hasta tal punto que ni siquiera necesitaba mirarme? Aquella chica, aquella mujer, o lo que fuera, estaba empezando a hartarme, o quizá a intimidarme.

"Su amigo le está esperando" me dijo entonces.

Seguí la dirección de sus ojos y encontré el taxi de Chas aparcado en la acera de enfrente, con su avispado conductor comiendo alguna porquería en el asiento delantero.

Entonces caí en la cuenta.

"¿Cómo sabe que es mi amigo?" inquirí.

"Lo sé todo sobre usted, John Constantine. Y también sé que si se queda aquí, además de coger un resfriado que dada la situación de sus vías respiratorias puede ser mortal, no podrá echarle la bronca a ese chico por haber llegado tarde, porque el que llegará tarde será usted."

"Es un farol" contesté, arriesgándome a cualquier clase de respuesta.

Ella no se volvió para responder, se limitó a seguir mirando la calle, la lluvia, y pronunciar esta frase en tono indiferente:

"No me crea si no quiere. Usted es de esos tipos que necesitan ver para creer. Si no tuviera ese don que tiene, sería ateo o agnóstico o alguno de esos eufemismos que utilizan para nombrar a los pobres ignorantes que creen saberlo todo."

Sus palabras me provocaron, por extraño que resulte, un escalofrío. Algo en mi interior me decía que era más cierto de lo que yo quería creer. Chas hizo sonar la bocina un par de veces para llamarme y otros coches le secundaron, pero allí, en el portal donde nos encontrábamos esa misteriosa mujer y yo, sólo podía oír el repiqueteo de la lluvia y el sonido de nuestras propias voces.

"Váyase, señor Constantine" me dijo ella "Yo volveré a encontrarle"

"¿Ah, sí¿Cómo?" me envalentoné por última vez.

"Ya lo he hecho una vez¿no?" respondió ella con otra de sus medias sonrisas.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó lentamente de mí, saliendo a la tormenta y marchándose calle abajo como si las gotas de lluvia ni siquiera la rozaran.

Fui a dar una calada rápida de mi cigarrillo, intentando asimilar lo que me acababa de ocurrir, y al llevarme los dedos a la boca vi que no había nada. Lo había dejado caer durante la conversación sin darme cuenta.

Aquello cada vez resultaba más complicado. Me forcé a olvidarlo y salí corriendo en dirección a Chas.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo... siento que sea cortito. Si os gustó, como ya he dicho, dejad un review; y si no también, quizá podáis ayudarme con la historia... Besos.


	2. II

_¡Hola! Finalmente me decido a subir el segundo capítulo. Me ha costado mucho retomar la historia y siento no haberlo hecho antes, así que perdonadme¿vale?_

_Gracias a Ireth Isilra y a Harpy Blackhawk por vuestros reviews. Pensaba que no llegarían nunca y sin embargo aquí estáis. Me alegro de que alguien se hay interesado por mi fic _:-)

_Ya no os entretengo más. Ahí va el segundo capítulo._

_Que vuestros espíritus guardianes os acompañen siempre._

**II**

No podía quitarme a esa mujer de la cabeza. Era imposible.

Más tarde aquel mismo día, mientras Chas conducía llevándome a no sé dónde, era como si su imagen se hubiera quedado clavada en mis retinas. Cerraba los ojos y allí estaba ella. Siempre la misma escena: su cabello rojo sobre el abrigo negro y sus pasos, ligeros, silenciosos, como si no rozara el suelo. No sé por qué, pero no me inspiraba confianza. Sabía que ocultaba algo, me había dado pruebas evidentes de ello, conocía cosas sobre mí que sólo podía saber si se trataba de una persona cercana. Y no lo era. Yo no la había visto nunca, hasta esa mañana.

No podía imaginarme de quién se trataba. Ni quién la había enviado ni para qué. Y eso, lo confieso, me preocupaba. Siempre debo andarme con cuidado de quién me sigue, de quién lo sabe todo sobre mí. Esa chica era una espía invisible que parecía vivir pegada a mi espalda. Una espía imposible de evitar porque lo sabía todo.

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos mientras miraba distraídamente por la ventanilla. Me dije que me estaba volviendo un paranoico. Pero eso era lo que me decían cuando era pequeño, cuando nadie excepto yo podía ver determinadas cosas. Aquello ya lo tenía superado, por supuesto. Lo que me asustaba era que mi propia mente empezara a generar imágenes que yo no pudiera distinguir de la realidad, incluso de esa realidad que está más allá de lo palpable. Si no puedo confiar en mis propios sentidos¿en quién puedo confiar?

Cosas cotidianas, me dije. Debes concentrarte en cosas cotidianas o acabarás perdiendo la cabeza de verdad.

Respiré hondo para volver al mundo real y miré a Chas.

"¿Adónde vamos?" le pregunté.

"A ver a Rachel Hodges" contestó "Cerca del centro. Después a casa".

Ah. Ahora lo recordaba. Rachel Hodges. Una buena chica, cristiana practicante para más señas, trabajadora social y muy guapa, lo admito. Sólo tenía un pequeño defecto, el que precisamente me había llevado hasta ella: posesiones demoníacas recurrentes. Tres reales en el último año y otras tantas falsas alarmas. Era lo que podíamos llamar una cliente habitual. No vivía muy lejos de mí, en el barrio hispano de Los Angeles. Trabajaba con inmigrantes, muchos de ellos latinoamericanos, con profundas creencias en la muerte y todo aquello que un ojo normal no puede ver. Fueron ellos los que identificaron extrañas presencias en torno a la joven y entonces me la mandaron a mí.

Era una mujer agradable. De las más agradables que yo conocía. Lástima que nos hubiéramos tratado en condiciones tan desfavorables.

"¿Poseída otra vez?" pregunté.

"Ha ido a ver al padre Hennessy, y él dice que es posible. Por eso nos ha llamado".

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza. El caso de Rachel era muy, muy poco corriente. Lo más normal es exorcizar a una persona una sola vez y que no se repita. Dos veces, no ocurre casi nunca. Tres veces, sólo a ella.

"¿Dónde hemos quedado¿En su casa?"

"En una cafetería cerca de su trabajo. Hace horas extras arreglando visados" dijo Chas, y comentó "Es curioso que una mujer tan condenadamente buena pueda tener tantos demonios dentro¿verdad?"

A veces Chas no se toma esto en serio. No me gusta que lo haga.

"Chas" le llamé.

"¿Eh?"

"Cállate".

No volvió a abrir la boca durante todo el viaje. Aunque, debo decirlo, no fue demasiado tiempo. Ya estábamos muy cerca del lugar de la cita.

Entré en la cafetería mientras él buscaba un sitio para aparcar. Había dejado de llover, pero aún hacía un frío húmedo y desagradable. No es un clima muy corriente en California, ni siquiera en invierno. Todo mi entorno estaba cobrando una apariencia extraña e imprevisible.

Por suerte el interior de la cafetería era más cálido. Había sido una buena elección, ya que excepto por la camarera y un hombre que leía el periódico, estaba vacía. Rachel estaba sentada en la esquina más apartada, mirando al frente como si observara algo invisible allí. Seguí su mirada y no vi nada. Tal vez era sólo un gesto de distracción. Saludé y me senté frente a ella.

"Me alegro mucho de verle, señor Constantine" dijo, en voz baja, como ella hablaba siempre. Tan discreta que apenas nadie reparaba en ella.

"No sé si decir lo mismo" le contesté "Que nos veamos es señal de malas noticias".

"Ya lo sé, y lamento molestarle, pero... creo que ha ocurrido otra vez".

Noté un ligero temblor en su voz, el miedo a lo que acababa de decir. Al contrario de lo que se pueda pensar, Rachel no se tomaba sus posesiones como un incómodo trámite, a pesar de la frecuencia con la que aparecían. Cada vez que volvía a experimentar los síntomas, la invadía el pánico igual que la primera vez.

"¿Cómo ha sido esta vez?" pregunté.

"No lo sé" dijo ella, bajando la vista, como si se avergonzara de ello. "No recuerdo nada. Fue como si perdiera el conocimiento, y al despertar, dolorida y en el suelo, vi toda mi habitación destrozada y desordenada..."

De repente, una figura se acercó por mi izquierda e interrumpió la conversación. La camarera, justo cuando empezábamos a entrar en materia.

"¿Qué van a pedir?" dijo.

"Té con leche, por favor" indicó Rachel.

"Café solo para mí" respondí yo rápidamente, intentando hacer que se fuera lo antes posible.

"¿Algo para cenar?" insistió la camarera con su cuaderno de notas en la mano.

"No" contesté yo con sequedad, para hacerla entender que molestaba.

Me miró con mala cara antes de alejarse. Saqué un cigarrillo y lo encendí; aquella interrupción me había puesto nervioso. Bajo la mirada de Rachel, aspiré la primera bocanada de humo, no lo resistí y tuve un ataque de tos. Como si fuera la primera vez que fumaba. Qué ironía.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" me preguntó ella.

Tardé en responderle lo que me costó recuperar el aliento.

"Nada" dije, quitándole importancia "Lo de siempre. Los pulmones quieren hacerme la vida imposible. Literalmente".

"Debería verle un médico" me aconsejó.

"Estábamos hablando de usted, no de mí" contesté yo. No me gustaba hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo la conversación. No necesito que me aleccionen.

La camarera llegó con dos tazas y las soltó de mala manera. No le habíamos caído bien, pero al menos se marchó rápidamente.

Rachel tomó un sorbo de té y se decidió a seguir con su historia.

"Los vecinos dicen que grité. Mucho. Cosas incomprensibles" dijo, como si me confesara algo terrible.

"¿Arameo, tal vez?" pregunté.

"No creo que lo sepan. Ni siquiera hablan inglés correctamente." Se estremeció, probablemente al recordar lo ocurrido. "Ha sido igual que las otras veces. Por eso fui a la iglesia esta mañana, para que el padre Hennessy contactara con usted".

Hice un gesto de asentimiento mientras me llevaba a los labios la taza de café. Quemaba, pero curiosamente me sentó bien ese calor.

"Tengo miedo" dijo ella, en voz baja, confidencial. "Hago todo lo que puedo, tengo mi habitación llena de imágenes de ángeles y santos, pero no funciona."

Levantó los ojos y me miró, suplicante. Estaba aterrada. Realmente aterrada. Y la comprendía, porque sé que si es traumático ver demonios por todas partes, debe ser aún peor tenerlos constantemente dentro de ti.

"¿Es normal lo que me pasa?" preguntó.

"No" admití. No merecía la pena ocultárselo "Pero confío en que tenga arreglo".

"Eso espero, porque no creo que pueda soportarlo".

Era extraño. Parecía estar tan bien, no mostraba señales de estar poseída o haberlo estado la noche anterior. Decidí hacer una prueba para asegurarme. Eché mano al bolsillo trasero de los pantalones y lentamente, para que Rachel no lo notara, cogí el pequeño crucifijo que guardaba allí. Entonces, en un movimiento rápido, alargué el brazo y lo puse a pocos centímetros del rostro de la mujer.

Ella ni se inmutó. Se limitó a seguir bebiendo su té con leche.

"Lo siento" me disculpé "Tenía que asegurarme".

"No importa".

De repente me sobresalté. No era su voz la que había dicho esas palabras. Había visto moverse sus labios, sí, pero la voz era diferente. Oscura, profunda, de ultratumba. Se quedó flotando en el aire unos segundos hasta desvanecerse en lo que parecían susurros incomprensibles. Después, todo se oscureció por un instante, como si hubiera visto una sombra acercarse a mí, envolverme. Cerré los ojos un segundo y cuando volví a abrirlos, todo estaba igual que antes. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Noté mi propia respiración acelerada y una extraña falta de oxígeno.

"¿Ocurre algo?" me preguntó Rachel, asustada "Tenía una expresión que..."

"No" respondí aún sin encontrar el aire. "No pasa nada".

No dije nada porque no estaba seguro de que hubiera ocurrido. Tal vez la imaginación me había jugado una mala pasada. Ella no había reaccionado frente al crucifijo, no había pasado nada. No había ningún demonio en su interior. ¿Entonces, qué era lo que yo había visto y oído?

Poco a poco me fui calmando. Me dejé caer contra el respaldo de la silla, repentinamente agotado. Rachel ya no me tenía en cuenta. Se puso en pie y recogió su bolso.

"Lo siento, tengo que irme" dijo "¿Seguro que va todo bien?"

"Sé cuidar de mí mismo" contesté.

"Entonces le llamaré mañana para seguir hablando. Gracias."

La vi desaparecer al otro lado de la puerta de cristal y me quedé derrumbado sobre la silla. No lograba comprender lo que había visto. Demasiados enigmas para un solo día. Y yo estaba demasiado cansado para resolverlos todos.

* * *

¿Te gustó? Deja un review. ¿Tienes alguna idea para darme? Pues también. Sólo tienes que presionar ese botoncito ahí abajo... anímate. 


	3. III

_Bueno, el tercer capítulo ya está aquí. Espero que lo disfrutéis._

_Que vuestros espíritus guardianes os acompañen siempre... creo que es lo mejor que os puedo desear._

**_III _**

La mente humana es extraña. Desconocida. Nadie sabe qué puede generar ni hacia adónde puede conducirte. Hay tantas cosas sobre nuestra mente que no podemos descifrar... Teniendo en cuenta que sólo utilizamos una pequeña parte del cerebro¿para qué sirve el resto¿Tiene una especie de poder que se ha desarrollado en unas personas, en una minoría, y no en las demás?

Yo formo parte de esa minoría, y aún así no puedo responder a la pregunta. Pero sé que a medianoche, tras ese largo y confuso día, tuve un sueño que nunca antes había tenido. Vi algo desconocido.

Aclarémoslo. A menudo sueño con cosas desconocidas por el resto de los mortales, y con el tiempo he aprendido a no darles demasiada importancia. Ya no dejo que las pesadillas me dominen. Creo que esa fase ya la he pasado. Y sin embargo, el sueño de aquella noche me obsesionó durante bastante tiempo.

Lo primero que recuerdo es a mí mismo. En mi propia casa. Estoy sentado a la mesa. En todo momento del sueño me veo desde fuera, como si estuviera viendo una película conmigo de protagonista. Alguien me dijo una vez que eso significa que no tienes ningún control sobre la situación. Y lo confieso, eso me asusta.

Frente a mí, al otro lado de la puerta del baño, a través de la vidriera, hay algo. O alguien. Yo sólo puedo ver una sombra. Permanezco sentado esperando a que sea lo que sea esa cosa salga y se descubra. Entonces lo hace.

La sombra atraviesa la puerta de cristal como si se disolviera: pierde intensidad mientras cruza y después se vuelve más opaca. Yo empiezo a sentir miedo. Sé que eso no es normal, es decir, no es algo que yo pueda controlar. No puedo enfrentarme a eso, tampoco puedo huir. Estoy paralizado, mirando como la sombra se acerca a mí. Poco a poco la forma se va definiendo. Es la silueta de un cuerpo humano, sin cabeza. Viene hacia mí y emite unos susurros que recogen las voces de varias personas a la vez. Una voz profunda, masculina, oscura, se mezcla con otra más fina que susurra y la inconfundible risa de un niño. No entiendo sus palabras, hablan cada vez más rápido. La sombra de cuerpo mutilado se detiene a unos centímetros de mí, junto a la mesa. Las voces callan de repente.

Entonces me desperté.

Abrí los ojos en mi cama, donde debía estar, con la misma sensación que me había invadido en la cafetería, con Rachel Hodges. Curiosamente, lo que acababa de soñar era muy parecido a lo que había experimentado frente a ella. La voz extraña, la sombra, era todo igual. Todavía tumbado en la cama, con el miedo dentro de mí, me consolé al pensar que sólo era un recuerdo residual de lo que había visto. Nada más.

Permanecí un poco más en la cama, convenciéndome de mi teoría. No tuve demasiado éxito, la verdad. Sé que la mayoría de los sueños no se tienen porque sí. De hecho, la idea de que se sueña con cosas que ya se han vivido la he rechazado siempre. Mientras dormimos, contactamos con nuestro subconsciente y vemos lo que no percibimos cuando estamos despiertos. De alguna manera, mi mente había detectado una presencia en la sala de estar.

Me levanté y encendí la luz. Es una costumbre estúpida, y a mi edad y dado mi historial no debería tener miedo a la oscuridad. Sin embargo, es un trauma que arrastro desde niño. Las primeras veces que vi lo que nadie más veía tuvieron lugar en mi habitación, con la luz apagada.

Me miré en el espejo y no vi nada especial. Bueno, tal vez mi cara algo más pálida (todavía) de lo habitual. Y los ojos un poco más brillantes. Y el lento escalofrío que empezaba a recorrerme. Una respuesta surgió en mi cabeza y le sonreí al reflejo de mi mala cara. Era muy sencillo: fiebre. Es un síntoma corriente cuando hay algo que no va bien en el cuerpo, y casualmente mi cuerpo hace ya tiempo que no va demasiado bien. La fiebre suele provocar pesadillas sin que eso signifique nada. Porque lo que había soñado no significaba nada. No hay ningún demonio, ningún ser de arriba ni de abajo, que se presente en forma de sombra descabezada. Sólo había sido un sueño.

Me prometí que iría a ver a la doctora Archer a la mañana siguiente, aunque ya sabía de antemano que me daría el discurso de siempre, y fui a beber un poco de agua. Cogí el vaso que tenía junto a la cama y salí del dormitorio.

Entonces vi algo que me dijo que no había sido sólo un sueño. Ella. La misma chica misteriosa de pelo rojo que me había abordado por la mañana. No podía creerlo, ella allí, en mi casa, silenciosa y oculta en la oscuridad de mi sala de estar. Cruzamos una mirada y ella me sonrió.

"Buenas noches, señor Constantine" saludó.

"¿Cómo coño has entrado?" le pregunté. Ella abrió la boca para contestar pero yo la interrumpí. "Y no me digas que es algo difícil de explicar".

"¿Me promete que tendrá la mente abierta, John?" me respondió ella, y añadió "¿Puedo llamarle John¿verdad?"

"Puedes contestar de una maldita vez, eso es lo que puedes" repliqué.

Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza y se sentó en una de las sillas. Estaba muy tranquila, demasiado. Cuando alguien está así de calmado es porque es muy poderoso y lo tiene todo bajo control. No me inspira confianza.

"Me llamo Eva" dijo entonces "y he venido a protegerle".

Probablemente esperaba que aquello me impresionara, pero no fue así.

"Sí," contesté sarcástico "Tú debes de ser la única que es capaz de hacer eso".

"Me da igual lo que piense. Yo tengo que mantenerle vivo. Mientras pueda cumplir esa misión, todo lo demás me da igual. De verdad."

Lo dijo de una forma que casi me convenció. A pesar de que sé que nadie puede protegerme. Sólo hay una manera de destruir las cosas a las que yo me enfrento, y ése es mi trabajo. Pero ella parecía muy segura. No había más que una posibilidad de que fuera cierto.

"¿Cielo o Infierno¿De dónde vienes?" le pregunté.

"En cierto modo, de los dos".

La miré sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír.

"¿Cómo que de los dos?"

"En ambos bandos le consideran útil. Los dos me han encargado que le mantenga vivo. En el Infierno, porque quieren quedarse con tu alma. Y en el Cielo, porque está usted haciendo un buen trabajo aquí".

Suspiré. Otra vez el eterno juego. La eterna lucha en búsqueda de adeptos, de almas, en este caso en concreto de la mía. Me sorprendió que en el Cielo también me quisieran, a pesar de ser un suicida, tal vez aún tuvieran alguna esperanza acerca de mí. Cada uno había enviado a Eva para evitar que el contrario se hiciera conmigo. Y eso demostraba, además de que ella era una tramposa sin inclinaciones concretas, que algo grande se estaba preparando.

"Ya sé lo que pretenden. Y lo siento mucho, pero no pienso participar" aclaré.

"Creo que no lo ha entendido. Ya estamos dentro." dijo Eva.

Estaba empezando a llover otra vez. Las primeras gotas resonaban al chocar contra los cristales de las ventanas, y dibujaban reflejos líquidos en la escasa luz que penetraba en la habitación, proveniente del alumbrado público. Sombras serpenteantes, como en mi sueño.

"Ellos lo controlan todo, John. No puede hacer nada. Es tarde".

"Por supuesto que lo sé" respondí. "Lo que quiero decir es que voy a seguir adelante. Ya me moriré cuando yo, o la propia naturaleza, lo decida".

"No hace falta que se justifique. Haga lo que quiera. Pero si algo le pone en peligro, yo estaré allí y le protegeré lo quiera o no" replicó ella, casi como si me amenazara.

"¿Entonces eres como una especie de ángel de la guarda o algo así?"

Eva volvió a sonreír. Por un momento casi me pareció una mujer normal. Como Rachel Hodges, una mujer misteriosa y extrañamente atractiva, pero al fin y al cabo una mujer de carne y hueso. Pero no lo era. Tal vez, en todo caso, era un ángel. Un ángel con contactos en todas partes.

"Prefiero que me llamen espíritu guardián".

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, y acto seguido, tras dirigirme una última mirada, se marchó. Fue como si se desvaneciera ante mis ojos. Caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió, y después nada. No oí sus pasos, tan sólo la lluvia y el silencio.

Sentí un segundo escalofrío cuando la perdí de vista. De repente no estaba tan seguro de que fuera la fiebre, de que todo hubiera sido una maldita pesadilla. Quizá mi sueño sí que significaba algo, esa sombra la simbolizaba a ella. Era una forma de avisarme de que ella me esperaba para hablar conmigo.

Apunté mentalmente una cosa más para hacer. Además de pedir hora para el médico, iría a ver al padre Hennessy. Seguramente sabría algo sobre seres que pueden comunicarse con ambos lados del más allá, y contactar también con los vivos. Yo nunca había oído algo parecido, pero tampoco lo sabía todo.

En mi mundo nunca se sabe todo. Siempre hay cosas por descubrir.

* * *

Como siempre, reviews y sugerencias son bienvenidas. 


	4. IV

_Más vale tarde que nunca, y por muy tarde que sea volví a subir un nuevo capítulo. Estoy convencida (creo) de que este fic estará terminado muy pronto._

_Gracias a todos (Ireth, Harpy, EnamoradaDeGambit) por leerme y a Angel-Drakonian y Katze Dunkelheit por animarme a continuar mi fic. Gracias. Espero que os guste._

_Y ahora... que vuestros espíritus guardianes os acompañen siempre_

__

_**IV**_

No llovía al día siguiente. Supongo que eso contribuyó a que la historia pareciera un poco más lejana.

Desistí de ir a ver a la doctora Archer. Siempre habría tiempo para eso. En su lugar, hacia el mediodía, me dirigí a otro lugar. La iglesia del barrio, la parroquia del padre Hennessy y el lugar donde esperaba encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta que me atormentaba.

No conté con Chas para que me llevara, primero por la poca distancia y después porque prefería no meterle en esa historia. A veces tengo la sensación de que no sabe realmente de qué va mi trabajo, las implicaciones reales que tiene. Por eso algunas veces es mejor dejarle al margen. No es más que un crío y no quiero que se obsesione y acabe en un psiquiátrico por mi culpa, aunque no estoy muy seguro de que ese no sea el mejor destino para él.

Crucé las puertas de la iglesia en silencio. Dos ancianas rezaban el rosario arrodilladas en la primera fila de bancos. Por lo demás, todo permanecía inmóvil, en penumbra excepto por los cientos de velas encendidas por todas partes, y la poca luz que se filtraba por las ventanas cercanas al techo. No había rastro de Hennessy. Avancé por el pasillo sintiéndome un poco fuera de lugar, a pesar de que conocía aquel sitio como si hubiera nacido allí. Pensé en preguntar a las ancianas por el párroco, así que me arrodillé junto a ellas y fingí que rezaba para ganármelas antes de hablar. Seguro que si las abordaba directamente no les sacaría nada, no soy la clase de hombre que inspira confianza a esas mujeres... ni mi aspecto tampoco.

Mientras las oía rezar un avemaría tras otro, las dos al mismo ritmo, esperando a que hicieran un descanso para poder preguntarles, sentí una presencia justo a mi derecha, al final del pasillo y junto al altar. Su voz andrógina, difícil de identificar, se abrió paso hasta mis oídos en un susurro, e inmediatamente supuse de quién se trataba.

"Vaya, vaya. Nunca es tarde para volver al buen camino¿verdad?"

Le miré de soslayo. No me había equivocado en mi suposición.

"Gabriel" le saludé con mi mejor sonrisa irónica.

"John Constantine" me respondió él con la misma fórmula, y lo que más me molestó, la misma sonrisa.

"¿Cómo te las apañas para encontrarme siempre?" Le pregunté.

"Estoy bien informado".

Con esas palabras me animó a dejar el incómodo reclinatorio y a las ancianas que rezaban. No necesitaba al padre Hennessy. Ahora tenía a quien podía darme información de primera mano. Me puse en pie y caminé lentamente hacia la salida. Vi que la sombra de Gabriel me seguía, con las alas desplegadas. Demostrando su poderío, en una palabra.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Le dije sin más rodeos.

"Por supuesto."

"¿Qué es lo que tú definirías como espíritu guardián?"

Se detuvo bruscamente. Con eso me bastó para darme cuenta de que estaba al corriente de todo.

"¿Puedo saber a qué viene esto ahora?" replicó haciéndose el inocente.

"Claro. Quiero saber por qué me habéis enviado a uno de esos espíritus guardianes o como quiera que les guste llamarse."

No pude aguantarme. No sé conversar con medias palabras cuando la curiosidad es más fuerte que yo. Y en ese momento, lo confieso, lo era.

"Así que es eso..." comenzó Gabriel.

"Sí, eso exactamente. ¿Quién demonios es esa Eva, y lo más importante, qué quiere de mí?" le interrumpí.

"Es una historia que no puedo contarte. Ya lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento" evitó él darme una respuesta clara.

Le dirigí una mirada de _estoy dispuesto a esperar hasta que lo sueltes _y él suspiró. Las ancianas nos mirabas extrañadas. O mejor dicho, me miraban. Porque al parecer a Gabriel no le veían en absoluto.

"No puedo." Dijo él entonces, con la mayor tranquilidad. "No estoy autorizado. Todo lo que Eva te haya dicho, si te ha dicho algo, es lo que puedes saber. Tocamos un terreno muy peligroso, Constantine, un terreno del que no debes saber nada."

"Sabes su nombre y todo" bromeé.

"Si fueras prudente no seguirías con esta conversación" me amonestó.

"No soy prudente."

Gabriel sonrió.

"Acabas de contestar a tu propia pregunta."

Estudié su expresión. No le había entendido. ¿Cómo que acababa de contestar a mi propia pregunta¿Qué quería decir con eso?

"Tengo que irme" concluyó "Espero que nos veamos pronto."

Dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse lentamente de mí.

"No, no, espera. No puedes dejarme así" casi grité, pero no me hizo el menor caso. "¡Eh¿Adónde vas?"

Desapareció. Sencillamente desapareció. Dejándome aún más intrigado que antes.

Las ancianas me miraron atónitas. Les devolví esa la mirada y sonreí, así que acto seguido las dos abrieron unos ojos desorbitados y volvieron a sus oraciones. Debían de pensar que yo estaba loco. Al igual que la mayor parte del mundo.

En fin. Ya no me quedaba nada más que hacer allí. Iba a tener que marcharme igual que había llegado. Me dirigí hacia la salida de la iglesia y de repente, una vez más, oí que alguien me llamaba desde una esquina sombría de la misma.

"John."

Nadie me llama John. Nadie me llama John a secas. Excepto ella. Eva.

"Joder" exclamé al encontrarme frente a frente con sus ojos que, como si fueran fluorescentes, parecían destacarse entre la oscuridad a su alrededor.

"No profane un lugar sagrado con esas palabras" replicó.

"Así que ahora también te preocupa mi salud moral" le contesté.

"A mí no. A Ellos. Y trabajo para ambos¿recuerda?"

Lo cierto es que su manera de hablar, a veces, me recordaba a mí mismo. Teníamos una ironía común. Si no hubiera sido como era, o más bien lo que era, tal vez incluso me habría gustado. Pero siendo ese espíritu guardián que decía ser, más bien me daba mala espina.

"¿Por qué me persigues siempre?" Le pregunté.

"Es lo que tengo que hacer. Cuidar que no se meta en más líos de los debidos".

"¡Eso puedo hacerlo yo mismo! He salido de peores que ésta¿lo sabes, verdad?"

La oí suspirar desde las sombras de su esquina. Suspirar profundamente, desde lo más hondo de su pecho, como si lo último que quisiera hacer fuera estar allí.

"Escuche, John, lo último que quiero es estar aquí" murmuró en tono cansino.

Curioso. Lo había acertado.

"No quiero estar haciendo esto" continuó. "Ésta es mi forma de redimirme, como exorcizar es la suya. Estoy cansada de esto, y usted no me lo pone nada fácil."

Salió finalmente de la penumbra. Avanzó lentamente hasta mí, como si sus botas no resonaran en el suelo del templo, ni siquiera en su eco, y me miró. Mejor dicho, nos miramos. Durante unos segundos eternos, como si por un instante hubiéramos llegado a comprendernos el uno a la otra. Las cosas eran así de sencillas. Ésa era su forma de redimirse. Unos expulsamos demonios y otros salvan a la gente. En este caso concreto, Eva me salvaba a mí.

"Hasta luego" dijo, al ver que no le ofrecía ninguna respuesta.

Pasó por delante de mí, a paso lento, recreándose en su marcha. Creo que esperaba que la llamara y la hiciera volver, que le preguntara más, lo que por otro lado me moría de ganas de hacer, pero eso no ocurrió. No llegó a ocurrir. Porque en el preciso instante en el que iba a pronunciar su nombre, alguien, y en tono desesperado, pronunció el mío.

"¡Constantine¡Menos mal que estás aquí!"

Era el padre Hennessy. Y por su cara no debía de haber pasado nada bueno.

* * *

Reviews, comentarios... lo agradecería mucho. 


	5. V

_Hola.  
He vuelto, pero un poco avergonzada, por la puerta de atrás. Sé que hace un siglo que no actualizo, pero por petición popular, de todas las personas que han leído el fic y me han dejado reviews (que por cierto, dan 13, un número muy apropiado para una historia oscura y enigmática como la mía) voy a poner fin a esta historia. Que, lo advierto, me ha costado lo suyo terminar, por falta de imaginación y falta de tiempo (el primer año en la universidad es siempre duro). Así que "sorry" una vez más y espero que estéis interesados en ver cómo acaba esto.  
Agradecimientos a todos, y como sé que hace ilusión leer el nombre, enumero: Ireth, Harpy Blackhawk, LaenamoradadeGambit, Angel-drakonia, Katze Dunkelheit, Mircalla Karnstein, Kuaki y Ling. Va por vosotras._

_**V**_

Las casualidades de la vida. Rachel Hodges. Había estado con ella el día anterior y la había encontrado bien. Asustada, pero bien. Ahora el padre Hennesy acababa de recibir una extrañísima llamada de teléfono de los vecinos de la chica: había ocurrido algo. Y no era nada bueno. Para empezar, aquella mañana no había ido a trabajar. Lo lógico habría sido pensar que estaba enferma, pero no en su caso. La situación empezó a ser un tanto sospechosa y más aún cuando empezaron a oírse ruidos procedentes de su piso. Aquello acababa de empezar una vez más.

Fuimos a su casa en el coche del padre Hennessy, dado que, muy inoportunamente, yo le había dicho a Chas que no se presentara. Empezó a llover otra vez. Mala señal, algo estaba preparándose. Cuando llegamos al edificio, todos los vecinos estaban en el portal, esperándonos. En silencio absoluto, aterrados. Nadie quería siquiera acercarse al apartamento de Rachel. Después de todas las ocasiones en las que había ocurrido, ya deberían estar acostumbrados, pero no lo conseguían. Hennessy frenó y aparcó frente a la puerta, en medio de la calle. Al fin y al cabo, era una emergencia.

"¿Vienes o voy yo solo?" le pregunté.

Él me devolvió una mirada suplicante.

"Si no te importa, te espero aquí.

De acuerdo. La parte difícil para mí. Como de costumbre. Salí del coche cerrando la puerta con fuerza detrás de mí, no me importaba si abollaba la carrocería. Le estaría bien empleado. Unas veinte personas me miraron bajar, siguiendo cada uno de mis movimientos, expectantes, atemorizados. Decidí no malgastar palabras ni fuerzas en tranquilizarlos. No tenía tiempo. Avancé hacia el interior del edificio, a medida que ellos abrían un camino hacia la escalera que llevaba al tercer piso, donde vivía Rachel. En cuanto comencé a subir, nadie me siguió. No parecían muy interesados en ver lo que iba a ocurrir después.

La puerta del apartamento estaba abierta. Respiré hondo para tomar fuerzas y la empujé, esperando encontrar cualquier cosa al otro lado.

No había nada. Todo estaba vacío y silencioso. Me atreví a dar un paso hacia el interior. Dos pasos. Seguía sin verse ni oírse nada. Dos pasos más y me asomé a la sala de estar. Estaba todo revuelto y por los suelos. Debía de haberse armado una buena, sin embargo lo que más me preocupaba era no encontrar señales de vida por ninguna parte. Esperé que el demonio no hubiera hecho que Rachel se tirara por una ventana o se cortara las venas, en ese caso sería demasiado tarde para hacer nada.

Me dirigí al dormitorio esperando encontrar por fin lo que buscaba. Y me bastó abrir la puerta para quedarme paralizado.

"Madre de Dios" murmuré.

Era cierto lo que me había dicho: la habitación estaba llena de santos y ángeles, y todos ellos yacían en el suelo hechos mil pedazos. Avancé entre lo que parecía la demolición de una capilla, estremeciéndome cuando el ala de un querubín crujió al pisarla sin darme cuenta. La destrucción era realmente comprensible, en cuanto llegó la posesión el demonio debió volver loca a la pobre chica y hacerla romper todos sus pequeños y grandes amuletos. Una representación del Sagrado Corazón de Jesús de treinta centímetros de alto estaba partida por la mitad, el torso y la cabeza en el suelo y las piernas aún de pie sobre la cómoda. Sentí un escalofrío, aquello era como una pesadilla. Por suerte había un espejo, para empezar, y un crucifijo sobre la cama, aunque en la refriega alguien lo había puesto boca abajo. En fin, sería un buen comienzo. Me subí a la cama para descolgar la cruz, haciéndola recuperar su posición original, y entonces oí aquel grito sobrenatural y desgarrador a mis espaldas.

Apenas me había dado tiempo a hacerme con el crucifijo cuando algo se lanzó sobre mí y me derribó mientras seguía gritando junto a mi oído. Los dos caímos al suelo mientras yo trataba de defenderme de aquellas manos que me cogían y me arañaban. Acerté a golpear la cabeza de aquella cosa con el crucifijo y todas mis fuerzas, consiguiendo que me liberara lo suficiente para ponerme en pie y escapar, amenazándole otra vez con el crucifijo.

El grito se repitió, revolviéndose ante el símbolo que le estaba mostrando, y por fin reconocí los rasgos de Rachel Hodges, aunque desfigurados por la maldad y la ira. Oh, sí, esta vez estaba poseída de verdad. Semidesnuda y amenazante, con la espalda arqueada como un gato dispuesto a atacar, clavó en mí sus ojos y pareció sonreír de una manera que no me gustó en absoluto.

"Sal de ella, hijo de puta." Le ordené al demonio que había transfigurado a la chica en aquel ser despreciable.

"Ven a obligarme" replicó éste por la boca de ella, modulando la voz normalmente suave y dulce en un tono lascivo y cavernoso. Muy similar al que había oído la noche anterior. Sí, en ese momento, cuando me pareció notar algo en la cafetería, ya debía de estar preparándose para salir.

"No me lo digas dos veces" repliqué, acercándome a ella sin soltar el crucifijo.

La criatura me miraba a través de los ojos de Rachel, desafiándome. No se opuso, no se movió. Estaba esperándome. Me acerqué un poco más, notándole revolverse ante la proximidad de la cruz que me precedía. Y en el momento en que toqué su frente con ella, aparte de un nuevo aullido sobrenatural, me di cuenta de que había una silla de metal muy cerca, demasiado cerca, justo al alcance de su mano, y recordé que uno de los más famosos atributos de las posesiones diabólicas es una fuerza sobrehumana. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Las manos de Rachel asieron la silla y la levantaron con una ligereza asombrosa para después estrellarla contra mi cabeza y mi pecho, desde el lado izquierdo y con la potencia de un cañón. El golpe me envió a la esquina del dormitorio, entre la cómoda y la pared, dejándome aturdido y dolorido, sin poder levantarme. El crucifijo había ido a parar a varios metros de mí, en la esquina opuesta. Y Rachel, o lo que fuera que la controlara, volvió a sonreír de esa odiosa manera que presagiaba su triunfo. Juro que por segunda vez en mi vida, y muy en serio, presagié que allí se acababa todo. Otro golpe con la silla y John Constantine sería historia. Intenté moverme, pero estaba acorralado en una esquina, con una ceja rota y dos costillas por el mismo camino (o eso me parecía), con el crucifijo lejos de mí y ni un mal medio para defenderme. Los ojos se clavaron en mí con satisfacción, dispuestos a ponerle fin a aquello.

"In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritu Sancti, vade retro, desgraciado enviado de Satán.

Aquellas palabras hicieron tanto efecto en el demonio como en mí. Miré a la puerta de la habitación para encontrar a Eva, agitada, con el cabello rojo revuelto y el abrigo de cuero negro caído por los hombros. Llevaba otro crucifijo y en la mano derecha un objeto dorado que no supe identificar.

Describiendo un semicírculo logró situarse frente al espejo, en el centro de la habitación, atrayendo por completo la atención del demonio. Las dos mujeres se sostenían la mirada, retándose la una a la otra, hasta que Eva sonrió y abrió el objeto de su mano derecha.

"Te tengo" murmuró esbozando media sonrisa.

Era un espejo, un espejo doble de los que las mujeres llevan en el bolso. Y un espejo reflejado en el otro espejo que quedaba a la espalda de Rachel, es el mejor método para atrapar a cualquier ser sobrenatural.

Por fin el demonio salió. El cuerpo de Rachel cayó inerte al suelo, liberado de la criatura que ahora estaba en el espejo de mano de Eva. Ésta lo cerró, lo dejó caer y con un firme taconazo lo rompió para siempre.

"Así aprenderás a no meterte con quien no debes" dijo despectivamente.

Yo conseguí por fin ponerme en pie, debatiéndome entre ayudar a Rachel que estaba inconsciente o agradecer a Eva que, muy a mi pesar, me había salvado la vida.

"Ya ve" me dijo ella entonces "que no siempre puede cuidarse solo. Espero que entienda por fin lo que hago aquí."


	6. VI

**_VI_ **

Eva parecía diferente, una vez en mi apartamento, mientras disponía frente a nosotros, en la mesa, un frasco de alcohol, algodón y unas cuantas tiritas. Sonreía, y parecía una chica normal, muy joven. Creo que se estaba divirtiendo, que le encantaba haberme demostrado de una vez que tenía razón.

"No es profundo" dijo examinándome el corte de la ceja. "Eres un tipo con suerte. Un sillazo como ése en la cabeza podría haberte dejado en el sitio".

Empapó un trozo de algodón en alcohol y lo estampó contra la herida. Gemí entre dientes: escocía como un condenado. La vi sonreír de nuevo.

"No me considero un tipo con suerte. La gente que tiene suerte compra acciones de empresas que ganan millones, encuentra a su media naranja y vive en una casa con jardín y dos o tres críos que ganan premios de ortografía" respondí.

"Sí, es cierto" admitió ella. "Los otros tienen suerte. Tú me tienes a mí."

Descubrí sorprendido que había dejado de hablarme de usted. Tal vez era eso lo que la hacía también más accesible.

"¿Te pasarás toda la vida recordándome que me salvaste?" le pregunté.

"Sí. Supongo que sí" bromeó, al tiempo que apartaba el algodón y recorría suavemente el corte con su dedo índice.

Juntó los bordes y los unió con una tirita ancha. Al parecer estaba ahí para cuidarme en todos los sentidos.

"Cámbiatelo antes de ir a dormir, o antes si ves que sangra" indicó.

"Así que no estarás para cambiármelo tú."

"No, yo sólo aparezco en casos extremos, mientras simplemente vigilo" explicó.

"¿Siempre? Estás vigilándome siempre¿no? Eso debe de significar que tienes el don de la ubicuidad, como Dios".

"No. La ubicuidad es estar en todas partes. Yo sólo te vigilo a ti. Y ahora quítate la camisa, veamos que ha pasado con esas costillas."

Le había estado dando la vara durante todo el camino de vuelta a mi apartamento con que pensaba que las tenía rotas. Ella me aseguró una vez y otra que no, que estaba segura, pero como seguía doliendo y se negó a que fuéramos al hospital, había optado por hacer el diagnóstico por sí misma.

No me dejó empezar. Deshizo suavemente el nudo de la corbata, su cara a un palmo de la mía, su respiración sobre la piel de mi cuello. Dejó la corbata abierta y empezó con los botones de la camisa. Lo hizo lentamente, concentrada, recreándose en ello. No supe qué hacer, tenía la sensación de que me gustaba, y al mismo tiempo se me hacía raro. Eva no era humana. Tenía que hacerme a la idea de que no lo era. Era algo a medio camino entre un humano y un ángel, o un ángel caído.

La dejé hacer. Desabrochó todos los botones y una vez abierta la camisa la deslizó por mis hombros hasta quitarla totalmente. Acto seguido la dejó colgada del respaldo de la silla y deslizó los dedos por el lado izquierdo de mi torso.

"Está magullado" dijo, y apretó un poco, arrancándome una queja. Una de dolor por una de placer. "Pero no roto. Noto los huesos, y están bien. Si no haces esfuerzos, en un par de días será como si no hubiera pasado nada."

Otra vez pasó los dedos por encima, presionando ligeramente. Apreté los dientes. Parecía que le divertía hacerme daño.

"¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?" le dije.

"Claro" replicó ella, sonriendo de nuevo, y después murmuró para sí misma, sacudiendo la cabeza "Hombres".

A cada minuto me parecía más humana. Como una mujer de las que había conocido en otros momentos de mi vida, alguien normal, para variar.

"¿Has acabado¿Puedo volver a vestirme?" pregunté.

"No."

"¿Cómo que no?"

Me miró durante un segundo. Esta vez no sonreía en absoluto. Lo que se disponía a hacer era realmente serio.

"¿Cómo que no?" repetí.

No obtuve respuesta. Al menos, no con palabras. Porque en ese preciso instante, delante de mí, Eva soltó el primer botón de sus vaqueros, después la cremallera, y los deslizó caderas abajo. Después hizo lo mismo con la camiseta ceñida que solía llevar bajo el chaquetón de cuero, que había dejado colgado en otra silla cercana.

No llevaba ropa interior. Ni arriba ni abajo. La camiseta voló hacia una esquina indeterminada de la habitación, los vaqueros y las botas se quedaron exactamente donde ella los había dejado, saliendo de la ropa como una Venus de su concha. No tenía palabras para definir lo que estaba viendo. No sabía cómo reaccionar, hacía mucho tiempo que no me ocurría nada parecido. Sólo lograba quedarme mirándola, viendo cómo sus ojos volvían a brillar en la oscuridad, como unas horas antes en la iglesia, observando los movimientos lentos pero decididos de su cuerpo desnudo, de la piel pálida, las redondeces de los pechos y las caderas, y sus dientes blancos como un trazo de luz en la penumbra de la habitación al sonreírme de nuevo.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mis piernas, el cabello rojo desparramado por los hombros, sus ojos clavados en los míos, cerca, muy cerca. Su piel desprendía un olor cálido y exótico, como a incienso. De repente sentí la necesidad de tocarla, de probar lo que ella me ofrecía.

Sus manos recorrieron mi pelo, mi nuca, bajaron hasta el cuello y los hombros. Me incliné hacia ella para besarla y borrar de una vez la inquietante sonrisa que había en sus labios. Se apartó. No estaba dispuesta a ponérmelo fácil.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" le pregunté en un susurro, muy cerca de su oído, de modo que pudiera sentir mi respiración en el cuello.

"Porque sé combinar trabajo y ocio, John" respondió en voz igualmente baja.

Esta vez se dejó coger. Así el cabello de su nuca, la atraje hacia mí, y sus labios se fundieron con los míos, con la humedad, con la extraña tensión del momento. Y justo entonces pensé que no me importaba quién fuera ni quién la había enviado, pero que el idiota que lo hubiera hecho me había hecho el gran favor de mi vida. Al fin y al cabo, besar a un espíritu guardián es lo más parecido que hay a besar un ángel. Y besar a un ángel es lo más parecido que hay a estar en el Cielo.

_Jeje, pensabais que tardaría otros cuantos meses en volver¿eh? _

_R&R!_


	7. VII

_**VII**_

Rachel Hodges estaba en coma. Después de marcharnos de su casa, tras el exorcismo, no volvió en sí. Los vecinos llamaron a una ambulancia y ahora estaba ingresada en el hospital, atada a veinte monitores que controlaban sus constantes vitales. No había razón aparente para el coma, ni daños cerebrales, ni neurológicos. Era como si estuviera profundamente dormida, sin posibilidad de despertar. Toda una bella durmiente.

Chas me llevó a verla al caer la tarde, aún con la impresión de mi encuentro con Eva latiéndome en la cabeza y en el pecho. Después de hacer el amor, recogió su ropa y se marchó sin dejar de sonreír. Me sentí como un imbécil cuando se fue. No sé por qué, tal vez porque creía haberme dejado embaucar por ella.

No le conté a Chas nada sobre ello, por supuesto. Sólo me faltaban las elucubraciones de un adolescente salido, pidiéndome detalles. Bastante alucinó al ver el corte de la ceja, preguntándome inmediatamente como había pasado y rogándome que le diera una narración detallada del exorcismo de Rachel. Por eso no le dejé pasar a la habitación, le dije que esperara fuera.

Estuve contemplando a Rachel durante un tiempo, intentando que el pitido rítmico de los monitores no me volviera loco. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué, al hacer salir al demonio de ella, era como si también hubiera sacado algo vital que la había dejado inanimada para siempre? Quizá Eva había hecho algo mal. Después de todo no era una exorcista como tal, sino alguien a quien habían puesto ahí para cuidar de mí, al parecer, y a quien, obviamente, le habrían dado unas nociones básicas para que me protegiera. Un exorcismo mal hecho puede ser fatal. Por eso un aficionado no puede dedicarse a ello.

Me acerqué a la cama donde yacía Rachel, el cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás y recogido en una cola, su rostro pálido, sin vida, los brazos que reposaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo, agujereados por miles de agujas de suero, lidocaína y otras tantas cosas. Ja. No podrían hacer nada por ella. Su problema no estaba exactamente en el cuerpo, sino en algo sin el que el cuerpo no puede hacer nada, el alma. Y en el hospital, ese tipo de cosas no las podían curar.

Pensé durante un segundo en quitarle sigilosamente los cables y llevármela. Así averiguaría lo que le pasaba exactamente. Pero enseguida me eché atrás. Los secuestros nunca han sido lo mío.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que sus ojos se movían bajo los párpados. Eché un ojo a los monitores: no había ningún cambio. No soy un gran experto en medicina pero que los ojos se muevan bajo los párpados significa que sueña, y que sueña significa que hay actividad cerebral, y eso debía con toda seguridad aparecer en los monitores. Pero no, el pitido seguía tan monótono como siempre. Me acerqué un poco más a ella, por lo demás parecía tranquila. Dudé si avisar a los médicos. Después me dije que no. Si pasaba algo, me jugaba el cuello a que no los necesitaría a ellos, sino a mí. O a Eva, en todo caso. Volví a echarla de menos, seguro que sabía de qué iba todo aquello. Lo sabía desde el principio, sólo que no me lo decía. Debía de ser algo en plan tienes-que-descubrirlo-por-ti-mismo. Me ponía histérico pensar en su sonrisa misteriosa y sus medias palabras. Se suponía que su trabajo era hacerme la vida más fácil.

Rachel seguía moviendo los ojos. Tuve un mal presentimiento que me decía que debía largarme de allí lo antes posible. No hacía falta salir del hospital, sólo de la habitación. Que si ocurría una hecatombe no me pillara a mí. Decidí hacerle caso, siempre he tenido buen instinto, y por eso aún sigo vivo. Otro en mis condiciones no habría durado ni cinco minutos.

Di media vuelta para salir y acto seguido noté algo que se agarraba a mi muñeca. Por una milésima de segundo pensé que la manga se me había enganchado en los hierros de la cama. Eso hasta que sentí una garra helada sujetándome con una presión infernal, nunca mejor dicho.

Me volví intentando soltarme de un tirón, inútilmente. Entonces vi el rostro de Rachel, transfigurado como por la mañana, aterrorizado. Los ojos estaban abiertos, y su mano derecha seguía aferrada a mí sin remedio. Traté de hacer que me soltara, pero sus dedos eran como unas esposas de acero.

"Constantine" dijo, con la voz quebrada, débil. "Constantine"

Me miró suplicante. No pude contestarle. Últimamente me quedaba sin palabras con más frecuencia de la que debiera.

"Ayúdame".

"¿Que te ayude cómo? Te he exorcizado cuatro veces, un récord mundial, y no funciona" respondí, sin dejar de hacer esfuerzos para liberarme.

"Haz que se vayan" me rogó, al borde del llanto. "Por favor, por favor, haz que se vayan."

"¿Pero cómo? ¡Tienes que tener algo especial para que esto te pase! No sé lo que tengo que hacer".

Mientras yo le hablaba, Rachel no dejaba de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez. Haz que se vayan, haz que se vayan. Traté en vano de tranquilizarla. Mierda, ¿por qué no habría avisado a un médico cuando aún tenía la oportunidad?

De repente, se hizo el silencio. Ella se calló repentinamente y yo también. Volvía a tener aquel mal presentimiento.

"Ya vienen" murmuró, temblorosa, y volvió a desplomarse inerte en la cama. Sus dedos se relajaron y soltaron mi brazo. Lo aparté lo más rápido que pude, por si volvía la tentación.

Salí de la habitación caminando de espaldas, vigilando a la chica inconsciente para que no hiciera nada raro. No lo hizo. Cuando eché el último vistazo para verla antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, estaba totalmente tranquila. Nada más que la calma que precede a la tormenta. Por supuesto.


	8. VIII

_¡Hola! _

_Antes de empezar este capi quiero pedir un favor a todos mis fieles lectores. Estoy creando un fanart que sirva de "cartel" para este fic, he elegidodos y no sé cuál seleccionar, así que me encantaría que me ayudarais. Dejadme un review explicando cuál os gusta más de los dos. El **1** está en http/img71.imageshack.us/img71/9749/otaaaatt2.png y el **2 **en http/img115.imageshack.us/img115/2077/espirituguardian2ux8.png . Copiad y pegad los enlaces y decidme cuál es vuestro favorito. La votación se cierra el día 4 de agosto, viernes, cuando se publicará el final de este fic (sí, sí, ya hay fecha definitiva)._

_Ahora leed, votad, y que vuestros espíritus guardianes os acompañen siempre._

_**VIII**_

Un visitante inesperado (o esperado) me aguardaba en la puerta trasera del hospital, la salida de urgencias, donde Chas estaba también con el taxi, sacudiendo la cabeza al ritmo de una música inaudible para mí. Ya nos habíamos visto por la mañana, antes de le debacle del apartamento de Rachel. En la iglesia, para más señas. Gabriel.

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" me preguntó al ver la tirita cruzada sobre la ceja izquierda, mirándome con los ojos entornados.

"Nada. Al parecer ahora les gusta ponérmelo difícil" repliqué.

"Así que Eva te salvó la piel".

"Vaya, las noticias corren muy rápido entre vosotros. Será porque como tenéis alitas y todo eso, podéis llegar más rápido a chismorrear los unos con los otros."

Su expresión se endureció por un momento. No le gustan mis blasfemias, y supongo que precisamente por eso las hago, para fastidiarle. Me encanta. Ya que mi destino está pendiente de un hilo, debo divertirme al menos mientras esté aquí.

"Si no quieres hablarme¿por qué no te largas?" me preguntó.

"Porque te necesito. Quiero que me contestes a algo, y que dejes de eludirme de una maldita vez".

Gabriel se encogió de hombros. Sus alas se estremecieron ligeramente, con un gesto de pajarito hipotérmico.

"Ya sabes que hay cosas a las que no puedo respon..."

"Y tú sabes que mi paciencia tiene un límite" le interrumpí.

"Oh, vamos, no me vengas con amenazas. Pensaba que eras un poco más original."

Y lo dice el rey de los tópicos. O la reina. Nunca lo he sabido exactamente.

"Bueno" suspiró. "¿Qué quieres saber?"

"¿Por qué a Rachel Hodges ya la han poseído cuatro veces y sigue teniendo la sensación de que va a repetirse? No es normal."

Gabriel negó con la cabeza.

"No, no lo es."

"¿Y?"

"¿De verdad quieres saberlo?"

Le dirigí una mirada asesina antes de echar mano al paquete de tabaco y encender un cigarrillo. Era el primero de la tarde. Habían pasado tantas cosas que, extrañamente, casi me había olvidado de fumar.

"La señorita Hodges es una _puerta_." Respondió finalmente, mirando al frente, como si aquello no fuera conmigo.

"¿Que es una qué?"

"Una puerta."

"Lo he oído" le corté, empezando a exasperarme. "¿Pero qué demonios es una puerta?"

"Una puerta es el lugar que se utiliza para pasar de un lugar a otro."

Una fantástica definición, pensé al descubrir la cara de satisfacción de Gabriel. Iba a tener que arrancarle la respuesta poco a poco. Esperé un instante a que continuara, pero no lo hizo.

"Esto te divierte¿verdad?" dejé caer.

"¿A ti no?"

Sus ojos claros e inexpresivos se clavaron en mí. Di una calada al cigarrillo antes de lanzarme por última vez.

"Contesta de una vez."

"De acuerdo." Gabriel se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar. "Una puerta, en el sentido en que estamos hablando, es el medio que utilizan los demonios para pasar del infierno a la tierra. Rachel Hodges es un lugar de paso obligatorio para todos los demonios. En ocasiones, su cuerpo reacciona violentamente y mantiene atrapado al demonio hasta que tú llegas y lo sacas. En otras, las que habéis creído falsas alarmas, los diablillos han entrado y han salido y ahora campan por la ciudad como si nada hubiese pasado."

No supe cómo responder a la explicación. Acabé el cigarrillo en silencio. Después lo tiré al suelo y traté de pensar qué conclusión sacaba de todo aquello. Miré hacia el taxi y vi que Chas seguía bailando solo sentado en el asiento del conductor. Ni siquiera me había visto.

"¿Y esa puerta puede cerrarse?" logré decir por fin.

"No."

"Vaya. Acabas de arreglarme la vida. Si no se puede cerrar¿qué hago¿Seguir exorcizándola una y otra vez hasta que parezca un lugar de paso demasiado incómodo y elijan otra ruta para venir a la Tierra?"

Me pareció que Gabriel casi se reía. Yo y mis frases ingeniosas. Pero lo cierto es que personalmente no veía de qué reírse. El asunto estaba bastante crudo, incluso visto por el lado optimista.

"Hay un acuerdo tácito entre Cielo e Infierno" dijo. "Uno no puede deshacer lo que el otro ha hecho. Así que si ahí hay una puerta, no podemos quitarla."

"O sea que los demonios seguirán pasando a través de Rachel para siempre" aventuré.

"Algo así. O bueno, hasta..."

¿Hasta? Había un límite. Por fin empezaba a ver la luz al final del túnel.

"¿Hasta qué?"

"Bueno, el cuerpo humano puede aguantar una determinada cantidad de posesiones demoníacas. Es decir, que básicamente ese _hasta_ es hasta su muerte. Que tal y como están las cosas, no debe de andar muy lejos."

Vale. Nada de luz. El túnel volvía a estar totalmente en la oscuridad. Al oír el bocinazo de un coche me di cuenta de que debía dejar mi pesimismo para otro momento, Chas ya me había visto y tenía prisa. Además, estaba empezando a llover. Otra vez.

"En definitiva" concluí "¿Qué puedo hacer?".

"Muy sencillo" respondió Gabriel. "Deja que esto siga su curso, o aceléralo."

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Esas palabras en la boca de un ángel. Un supuesto angelito, enviado de Dios.

"¿Insinúas que la mate o la deje morir?"

Él se encogió de hombros de nuevo, asintiendo pesadamente con la cabeza.

"¿Y cuál se supone que es la opción correcta?" insistí. No me lo creía. No podía creer que la solución al problema de Rachel fuera ese.

"Dios te dio el libre albedrío. Úsalo" concluyó antes de alejarse y marcharse, sin mediar una palabra más.

Y luego, de críos, nos cuentan que los ángeles son buenos y bonitos. Estaba jodido. Muy jodido. Y Rachel, todavía más.

Chas tocó la bocina una vez más. La lluvia estaba arreciando. Corrí al aparcamiento y me dejé caer en el asiento trasero. La vida de una buena chica estaba en mis manos. Matarla o dejarla morir. Por primera vez, me sentí el sucio verdugo que ejecuta la justicia de Dios.


	9. IX

_**IX**_

Tres de la madrugada. Seguía lloviendo, tormenta para más señas. La habitación estaba a oscuras, de vez en cuando un relámpago cruzaba el cielo, iluminándola por un segundo. Yo estaba tumbado en mi sofá, despierto, fumando un cigarrillo para intentar calmarme. Matarla o dejarla morir. Matarla o dejarla morir.

Rachel seguía en el hospital, seguramente en coma. Dije que me avisaran si había un cambio, pero estaba seguro de que no lo harían. No era un familiar ni nada y de todas formas tampoco pierden el tiempo en eso. Gabriel lo había dicho: cada cuerpo tiene un límite de resistencia ante el paso insistente de los demonios. El de Rachel estaba al borde del agotamiento. Con suerte, no tendría que hacer nada. No sobreviviría a la próxima posesión. Así que, simplemente, por qué no dejar que la naturaleza siguiera su curso.

Pero no podía hacer eso. Rachel Hodges me caía bien. Era una de las pocas personas que, a mi juicio, no merecía acabar así.

Me serví el enésimo vaso de whisky de la noche, solo, sin hielo, y me lo terminé de un trago, dispuesto a acabar con todo lo que quedaba en la botella. Con suerte, mañana me despertaría con una resaca que haría pasar todo lo demás a un segundo plano. Total, ya me dolía la cabeza por la ceja rota, no importaría un poco más. No importaría irme matando lentamente, ya lo estaba haciendo. Aún más, no me importaría morir de un delirium tremens para el amanecer. Al menos ya no tendría que preocuparme de Rachel, ni de Chas, ni de Eva, que se negaba a salir de mi memoria.

Terminé el segundo trago, lentamente, con precisión, antes de oír la voz a mis espaldas y soltar el vaso, que se estrelló contra el suelo y acabó hecho pedazos.

"Te encanta hacerme trabajar¿verdad?"

Miré hacia atrás. Hablando de la reina de Roma.

"Eva" suspiré, sin demasiado convencimiento, preguntándome qué haría ahora que no tenía vaso y estaba la suficientemente borracho como para no poder levantarme y buscar otro.

"Te destrozarás el hígado" dijo ella, señalando la botella.

"Los pulmones, el hígado, un órgano más, uno menos..."

"No pensaba que fueras tan imbécil" me desafió ella.

"Y yo no pensaba que fueras una adicta al trabajo. Son las tres de la mañana¿los espíritus guardianes no dormís?"

"Nos despertamos cuando nuestro sexto sentido nos avisa de un pensamiento suicida de nuestros protegidos."

Ah. De acuerdo. El rollo de no me importaría matarme lentamente. Se lo había tomado demasiado en serio.

"No quería decir que fuera a matarme de verdad" aclaré.

"Bueno, no me extrañaría nada, ya lo intentaste otra vez".

"Eva, por favor¿de verdad pensabas que quería matarme¿Con una sola botella de whisky? Hay mucho Constantine para tan poco alcohol."

No la veía, estaba mirando al frente, pero creo que la oí reír.

"Estás loco." Dijo.

"Ya lo sé. ¿Un trago?"

Sus pasos resonaron por la habitación. Rodeó el sofá y logró hacerse un sitio a mi lado, en la oscuridad sólo rota por los eventuales relámpagos. Aún olía a incienso. Aún recordaba su piel caliente sobre la mía, su torso sobre mi torso, la humedad de sus labios. Estaba loco, loco como una cabra por querer que la experiencia se repitiera.

"Va a morir" murmuró.

"¿Quién, yo¿Sigues con eso?"

"No. La chica. Rachel."

Me incorporé. No estaba tan borracho.

"¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?" le pregunté.

No respondió. Sabía que su respuesta no me iba a gustar en absoluto.

"¿Desde cuándo?" repetí.

Eva siguió sin despegar los labios. Veía su silueta, el cabello rojo y largo, sus hombros, su pecho, sus piernas cruzadas recortadas en la oscuridad. Miraba al frente, eludiendo mi mirada. Me cabreó, y la ira despejó cualquier rastro de ebriedad que pudiera quedar en mi cabeza.

"¿Desde el principio?"

"No podía decírtelo, John." Dijo ella por toda respuesta.

"¿Cómo que no¿No se supone que estás aquí para hacerme las cosas más fáciles? Podrías haberme hablado de la puerta, de todo eso" repliqué. Estaba demasiado furioso para pensar con claridad.

"¿Crees que eso habría cambiado algo?" preguntó Eva, con un tono de tristeza en su voz. "Nada. En absoluto. Ya está hecho. El destino de la pobre chica es ése."

"No se lo merece"

Eva suspiró, un suspiro largo, triste. Se hundió en su asiento y murmuró:

"Hay mucha gente que no se merece el destino que le ha tocado. Pero no es posible cambiarlo, lo que hace el Infierno, el Cielo no..."

"Puede deshacerlo" terminé la frase por ella. Eran las mismas palabras de Gabriel. "Ya."

"Y viceversa" completó Eva.

Volví a dejarme caer en el sofá. Mierda. No había salvación alguna para Rachel. No podía hacer nada, y eso me hacía sentirme fatal, impotente. Nunca me ha gustado sentirme impotente, tener la sensación de que se me escapa el control de las cosas.

"¿Tú tampoco puedes hacer nada?" le pregunté a Eva.

"Oh, por favor, John, no seas ridículo".

"Se supone que tienes contactos. Infiltrada en el Cielo y en el Infierno. Podrías hacer algo por ella."

"No puedo" dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza tristemente.

"¿Por qué?"

En ese momento sonó el teléfono. Al principio pensé en ignorarlo.

"¿Por qué?" repetí.

"Deberías coger el teléfono" contestó Eva. Le dirigí una mirada de fastidio y ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros, con un gesto de indiferencia. "No sé, tal vez sea importante" explicó.

Me levanté y me arrastré a cogerlo. Eva permanecía impasible, las piernas cruzadas, como si no fuera con ella. Probablemente no iba con ella, decidí. Debía de ser el padre Hennessy para preguntarme por Rachel, o Chas pidiéndome permiso con una excusa estupida para llegar más tarde a recogerme al día siguiente. Descolgué el auricular y respondí no de muy buenos modos. Me habían interrumpido en mitad de una conversación importante.

"Diga."

"¿Señor Constantine?" Era una voz de mujer, visiblemente asustada. "Le llamo del hospital Ravenscar."

El hospital. Le había pasado algo a Rachel. Lo que no sabía era si se trataba de una nueva posesión o si la pobre chica había podido en fin descansar en paz.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Eva, inclinándose hacia adelante y demostrando un nuevo interés, como si su sexto sentido le hubiera dicho que aquello sí que iba con ella. O mejor dicho, era su línea directa con el más allá la que le había informado.

Le hice un gesto para que se callara. La voz de la enfermera se oía fatal, como muy lejana.

"Es la señorita Rachel Hodges... ha tenido una crisis y ha sido imposible reducirla..."

Noté cómo se me aceleraba el pulso. Una crisis, un ataque, era el eufemismo médico para denominar una posesión diabólica, y lo de que fuera imposible reducirla ya lo había comprobado yo esa misma mañana. Ya lo dije. Una de las características esenciales de las posesiones diabólicas es el desarrollo de una fuerza sobrehumana. Me imaginé a Rachel arrancando todos los cables a los que estaba atada, encaramada a la cama, retando con la mirada a cinco celadores inocentes.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" pregunté.

"Ya se lo he dicho, ha sido imposible retener..."

La voz de la enfermera se calló de repente. Durante un segundo, al otro lado del aparato sólo se oyeron ruidos. Eva se había puesto en pie, a mi lado. Expectante ante lo que pudiera ocurrir.

"¿Y dónde está ahora¿Cómo está?" inquirí.

No hubo respuesta. Eva y yo nos miramos. Empezábamos a temer lo peor.

"¿Señora?" insistí "¿Sigue ahí?"

Entonces se oyó una nueva voz en el teléfono. No la de la enfermera, ni de ningún trabajador del hospital. Fue la de una mujer, modulada en un tono grave y cavernoso, con un deje de provocación, que me dijo, retándome:

"John Constantine. Ven a por mí."

Y colgó.


	10. X

_Antes del capi 10... gracias a todos los que votasteis, pero ya se ha decidido. El poster ganador es el número 2: este img115.imageshack.us/img115/2077/espirituguardian2ux8.png_

_Y ahora... que vuestros espíritus guardianes os acompañen hasta el final de este fic..._

_**X**_

"No lo hagas" dijo Eva.

"¿Que no haga el qué?" acababa de volver a descolgar el teléfono para llamar a Chas y pedirle que me recogiera.

"No vayas. No respondas a su provocación."

"Espero que estés bromeando".

Cruzamos una mirada. Mierda. Lo decía totalmente en serio.

"No puedes ir" insistió.

"¿Que no puedo? Nadie, y cuando digo nadie quiero decir nadie, le dice a John Constantine lo que puede o no puede hacer."

Alargué la mano para marcar el número y sentí que Eva me cogía por la muñeca para apartarme. Me liberé de ella de un tirón, recordando la mano helada de una Rachel Hodges en coma hacía apenas unas horas, en el hospital.

"Si decides ir, estarás solo" me amenazó.

"Ésa sí que es buena. Tú sí que no puedes hacerlo. No te conviene." Repliqué. Otra vez me cogió, otra vez me solté.

"Precisamente por eso. Tengo que protegerte, y de la única manera que puedo hacerlo es haciendo que no te vayas."

Marqué el número. En cuanto los tonos empezaron a sonar, me volví hacia Eva. Parecía decepcionada, triste. Derrotada, como si supiera que no podía hacer nada en mi contra. No podía, la verdad. Iba a ir a por Rachel y allí acababa todo.

Fue entonces cuando llamaron a la puerta. Chas aún no había cogido el teléfono, debía de estar durmiendo. Colgué y fui a abrir. Las llamadas eran cada vez más insistentes, casi desesperadas. No tenía ni idea de quién podía ser pero estaba dispuesto a largarle en menos de un segundo. Ahora no estaba para aguantar a nadie.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando, al abrir, una figura empapada, vestida con un destrozado camisón de hospital, se dejó caer sobre mí como si ya no tuviera fuerzas para sostenerse. Dios. La levanté. Era Rachel.

Eva nos miró con los ojos desorbitados, mientras yo sostenía a la pobre muchacha, que se convulsionaba en sollozos, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando.

"Haz que se siente" recomendó Eva, fría.

La llevé casi en brazos hasta el sofá, no podía caminar apenas por sí misma. Estaba mojada, débil, y lloraba desconsoladamente.

"No sabía adónde ir..." murmuró entre lágrimas "Pensé que eras el único que podía ayudarme..."

"Te escapaste del hospital" le dije, en voz baja, intentando tranquilizarla.

"¡No lo recuerdo¡No me acuerdo de nada¡Ha pasado otra vez!" casi gritó.

Tragué saliva.

"Ya lo sé". No quería alarmarla contándole lo de la puerta, no lo resistiría.

"Ayúdame" dijo. "No puedo más. Quiero que se vayan. Quiero que se vayan de una maldita vez, que no regresen nunca. Ya no aguanto, no lo soporto..." se dobló sobre sí misma y empezó a llorar otra vez, estremeciéndose.

Nunca se me ha dado bien consolar. Pensé en acariciarle la espalda empapada, pero me detuve al ver que sólo estaba la piel desnuda bajo la maraña de cabello y el camisón desgarrado. ¿Cómo decírselo¿Cómo decirle que lo suyo no tenía ningún arreglo¿Que tal vez sólo aguantara una posesión más antes del final¿Que su cuerpo estaba empezando a rechazar a los demonios?

"No sé qué hacer. No puedo hacer nada." Admití.

"Ayúdame" dijo.

"Te ayudaré¿pero cómo?"

Ella levantó los ojos, sus enormes ojos castaños enrojecidos por el llanto y por los esfuerzos sobrehumanos que estaba haciendo su cuerpo, y formuló su petición.

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXX

La iglesia de Santa María de la Amargura es una de esas horribles iglesias modernas que imitan el estilo gótico, y para colmo, estaba cerrada, como era lo lógico de madrugada. Lo único que había querido Rachel era que la lleváramos allí. Habíamos alcanzado a vestirla con una camisa mía y la chaqueta de Eva, y sentada entre nosotros dos había llegado hasta allí, en el taxi de Chas a quien por fin habíamos conseguido localizar. Estaba muy débil. Tuvo que apoyarse en nosotros para subir la escalera que llevaba a la puerta principal. No quise que Chas viniera. En el fondo me preocupo por él.

Descubrimos, obviamente, que estaba cerrada hasta las siete. Quedaban tres horas, un poco más. Le propuse a Rachel que volviéramos a mi casa y regresáramos más tarde. Se negó. Ya no me queda tiempo, decía. No me queda tiempo en absoluto.

La sentamos en la escalera. Las piernas no la sostenían. Sólo temblaba, asustada, mirando al frente.

"Tengo que subir" murmuró.

"¿Subir¿Adónde?" le pregunté.

"A la torre. Por favor. Tengo que subir a la torre".

"Pero está cerr..."

"Por favor" suplicó. "Es lo último que te pido. Lo único. Tengo que subir a la torre."

Miré a Eva. En esta ocasión, ella no dijo nada. Me dejaba elegir por mí mismo. Libre albedrío, había dicho Gabriel. A veces ella también se regía por la misma doctrina.

¿Libre albedrío? Ya les iba a dar yo libre albedrío. Aunque, seguramente, allanar una iglesia en plena noche sea lo único que me faltaba para ganarme plenamente una eternidad en el Infierno.

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXX

Forzar la puerta trasera de una iglesia. Dios. Creía que no se podía caer más bajo de lo que yo ya estaba. Todo fuera por Rachel. Eva no quiso entrar con nosotros. Dijo que haría vigilancia desde fuera. Y sí, ahí estaba, abajo, minúscula como una muñeca según la veíamos desde la torre. Porque subimos a la torre. Rachel y yo. Y en ese momento acababa de dejarla apoyada en la pared, junto a la ventana, y yo me había asomado para ver si todo seguía en orden abajo.

Seguía lloviendo a cántaros. El mundo se veía mucho más amenazante desde aquella altura, en la oscuridad de una falsa torre gótica.

Tan débil como parecía que estaba, bastó con que la perdiera de vista un segundo para encontrarla encaramada, en cuclillas, sobre el alféizar de la ventana. Se sostenía como podía, agarrándose al marco de piedra con las manos desnudas. Su expresión era muy triste, pero decidida. Decidida a acabar con ello de una vez por todas.

Cuando la vi no pude reaccionar. Me quedé mirándola, atónito. No podía creer que estuviera a punto de hacer aquello.

"Adiós, señor Constantine" murmuró "Gracias por todo".

"¿Sabes lo que vas a hacer?" La incriminé. "El suicidio es un pecado mortal. ¿Estás segura de que quieres pasarte la eternidad en el Infierno?"

La lluvia repiqueteando en el tejado ahogaba mi voz, pero aún así hubo una reacción. Dio media vuelta. Demasiado rápido. Con demasiada facilidad. Su rostro se había transformado. Ya no era la chica dulce y desolada de un segundo antes. Eché mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón.

"Ya es nuestra de todas formas" respondió a través de su boca la voz cavernosa de un demonio.

Extendí el brazo con el crucifijo ante mí. No iba a dejar que me cogiera esta vez. Sin embargo, no fue hacia mí. Volvió a girarse, a ponerse de cara al vacío y las decenas de metros que la separaban de tierra firme. Estaban dispuestos a llevársela hasta el final. A que ni siquiera en su muerte pudiera descansar en paz.

Y entonces, cuando la vi saltar, no sé por qué, también salté. A cogerla, a detener su fatal destino. Y de repente me encontré sujeto a su cuerpo flácido, inerte, precipitándome hacia el suelo, hacia mi final. Mientras caía, me dije que daba igual. Que lo que estaba haciendo merecía la pena. Que acabaría con mi repugnante vida pero al menos me sentiría satisfecho de haberlo hecho por alguien. Rachel era una buena chica, no merecía acabar como una suicida. Tal vez yo sí.

Pensé que la caída parecía muy larga. Que había imaginado que sería más rápido e indoloro. No me di cuenta de que se estaba ralentizando. Que estaba cayendo más y más despacio, y que de pronto me detenía. La caída se había frenado. Habíamos dejado de caer, Rachel, yo, y la presencia que ahora me sujetaba por la cintura, envolviéndome con dos enormes alas rojizas que desprendían olor a incienso.

Aterrizamos suavemente en la escalinata. Las rodillas apenas se me doblaron al poner los pies en el suelo, bajo el peso del cuerpo de Rachel, que yacía inmóvil entre mis brazos.

Miré a mi alrededor, y allí estaba Eva. Como siempre, en su ropa oscura, con su cabello rojo desparramado, y también dos alas de tono cobrizo saliendo de su espalda.

Las replegó, haciéndolas desaparecer como si nunca hubieran estado allí. Sosteniendo todavía a Rachel, apretándola contra mí, no pude siquiera preguntarle lo que quería preguntarle. Eva parecía triste, y no me miraba a mí, sino a la chica a la que yo tenía en brazos.

"Puedes soltarla" dijo. "Ya has hecho todo lo posible."

Miré su rostro. Rachel estaba horriblemente pálida. Todo color había huido de su piel y de sus labios. Me temí lo peor, al darme cuenta del significado de las palabras de Eva. Bajo la lluvia, la deposité en el suelo y agachándome a su lado busqué el pulso en la base de su cuello. No había nada. No latía. Su piel estaba más fría a cada momento. Al final, eso había sido todo. Aquella había sido la última posesión. No lo había resistido.

Maldije entre dientes, mientras sentía la mano de Eva posarse sobre mi hombro.

"No había nada que hacer" dijo con su voz profunda y susurrante. "La puerta ha desaparecido. Ahora irá al Cielo. _Requiescat in pace, _Rachel."

"_Requiescat in pace" : Descansa en paz._

_Pero esto no es todo... falta el epílogo._


	11. Epílogo

_**Epílogo**_

Ya no llovía.

El día del funeral de Rachel Hodges fue especialmente bueno. Salió el sol, hacía menos frío. No parecía noviembre.

El parte oficial de su muerte fue colapso cardiorrespiratorio. Escapó del hospital en un delirio, vagó sin rumbo unas horas y su cuerpo se rindió definitivamente en las escaleras de una iglesia. Acudió mucha gente al entierro, el cementerio estaba abarrotado. Su familia, sus vecinos, toda la gente a quien había hecho un favor. Era una buena chica. Las buenas chicas siempre tienen a alguien que las recuerde cuando han muerto. No como yo.

Fui, pero me quedé al margen. Estuve lejos, observando cómo el padre Hennessy oficiaba el funeral. Él sabía la verdad. Yo también. Muy pocos la sabíamos, pero quizá era mejor así.

Estaba a punto de marcharme cuando oí una voz familiar a mis espaldas, entre las lápidas.

"John".

Me giré.

"Eva".

"Lo siento" dijo ella caminando hacia mí. Ya no iba vestida de negro. Llevaba una camisa blanca, resplandeciente.

"Yo también lo siento" le contesté, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

"Sé que fue duro para ti" continuó ella. "Que te dolió mucho verla muerta. Yo era tu espíritu guardián. Siempre he podido sentir cuando sufrías."

Aparté la mirada. De repente me sentía un poco incómodo. Nunca me ha gustado mostrarme vulnerable y ante Eva, sin remedio, lo era. Ella lo veía todo de mí, lo sabía todo de mí. Podía sentir conmigo cada uno de mis estados de ánimo.

Fue entonces cuando caí en algo que acababa de decir.

"¿Eras mi espíritu guardián?" pregunté "Es decir, que ya no lo eres."

Ella sonrió, haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

"Me ascendieron a ángel, anoche. Por eso pude... ya sabes, ir volando a salvarte."

Le devolví la sonrisa, por el juego de palabras. Se la veía feliz. Debía de hacerle mucha ilusión ser ángel.

"O sea que al final te pusiste de parte del Cielo" comenté, dando una calada a mi cigarrillo.

"Sí. Me ofrecían una mejor recompensa."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?"

"La redención".

Dio media vuelta y echó a andar, adentrándose en el cementerio, entre las hileras de lápidas y por el césped verde, bajo el sol. La seguí.

"Mi historia es bastante larga" dijo, antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntarle por qué la redención "¿De verdad quieres saberla?"

Asentí, poniéndome a su altura.

"¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de los imprimátur?" preguntó. Negué con la cabeza. Era la primera vez que oía esa palabra. "Imprimátur es una de las formas latinas de decir Purgatorio. No estás aquí, ni allí, ni en el Cielo ni en el Infierno, pero tampoco en la Tierra, sino que puedes ir por todos pero no perteneces a ninguno. También se les llama imprimátur a las pobres almas que no están en ninguna parte. Pues bien, yo era una de ellas."

No me miraba. Miraba al frente, como si quisiera eludirme mientras hablaba. La seguí, escuchando atentamente.

"Tenía diecinueve años cuando morí. Veníamos de una fiesta, mi amiga Maggie y yo. Estábamos un poco borrachas... yo conducía." comenzó. Hablaba en voz baja, como para sí misma. "Su muerte fue culpa mía. Así que tenía que purgarla, para ir limpia al Cielo."

"Y te ofrecieron ese trabajito de protectora" dije.

"Muchos." Prosiguió Eva. "He hecho un montón de trabajitos de protectora, como tú has dicho, ofrecidos por los dos bandos. Te juro que empezaba a estar cansada. Tenía ganas de paz, de una maldita vez, paz."

Su cabello refulgía más rojo que nunca. Nos habíamos alejado bastante del centro de atención, así que tímidamente empezó a desplegar sus nuevas alas. Eran enormes, perfumadas, suaves. Al contrario que las de Gabriel, casi parecían apetecibles.

"El tuyo fue el trabajo definitivo. Estabas destinado a morir anoche. Es difícil impedir una muerte, pero yo lo hice. Estuve contigo todo el tiempo, a tu lado. Me merecía la redención."

Así que eso era todo. No era por Rachel, sino por mí. Se suponía que me había llegado la hora, y ella había cambiado el curso de las cosas. Finalmente desvelado el propósito verdadero de Eva.

"Bueno, si me has salvado la vida, gracias entonces" le dije.

Ella sonrió.

"Nunca creí que diría esto, pero me caes bien, John. Contigo es imposible aburrirse".

Vaya, un cumplido. De la señorita alas nuevas. No me lo habría imaginado.

"Tú también me caes bien. Aunque me gustabas más como antes. Es una pena que no hayas decidido quedarte como mi espíritu guardián para siempre."

"Créeme, ya he hecho cuanto tenía que hacer".

Terminé mi cigarrillo y lo tiré al suelo, sobre la esquina de una lápida. Lo pisé, leyendo la inscripción. William Parry, 1933-2003. De sus amados hijos y esposa. Nunca te olvidaremos. O sea que, de no ser por Eva, ahora yo estaría debajo de una igual, sólo que sin inscripción. Sólo el nombre y la fecha.

"Lástima que me dejes solo" dije.

"Necesitas gente de verdad. Humanos" dijo ella. "Una chica. No te mueras solo por hacerte el duro el resto de tu vida."

"Te largarás, ¿eh?" esbocé media sonrisa. "Aunque te lo suplique."

"Tú no suplicas, John Constantine. Te conozco mejor de lo que te conoces tú mismo."

Se había detenido, y estaba frente a mí, deslumbrante en su camisa blanca. Por un momento creí ver una cierta tristeza en su mirada. Tal vez también lamentaba que la historia se hubiera acabado.

"Esto es un adiós, entonces, supongo" dije.

"¿Quién sabe?" Eva se encogió de hombros, sus alas se estremecieron. "Puede que volvamos a encontrarnos un día, dentro de muchos años, cuando hayas encontrado a tu chica y haya un pequeño o una pequeña Constantine dando vueltas por ahí."

Pobre Eva. Estoy seguro de que tampoco me conocía tan bien. Un pequeño o una pequeña Constantine... no será con mi consentimiento, seguro.

"Adiós, Eva. Me lo he pasado bien" dije.

Ella echó a andar de nuevo, alejándose del cementerio, de mí, hacia el campo abierto. Creí que no me había oído, que aquello era todo, que no había más despedida. Pero entonces ella se volvió, mirándome por encima de su hombro, y dijo:

"Hasta luego, John. Sólo hasta luego."

Di media vuelta, y echando mano a mi paquete de tabaco, empecé a caminar en sentido contrario. Sí, era un hasta luego. Porque mientras John Constantine siga siendo quien es, de una forma u otra, no le vendrá mal tener alguien echándole un ojo por ahí. Y bueno... si existe la posibilidad de que algún día haya un pequeño Constantine, no puede decirse que no sea posible que Eva y yo volvamos a encontrarnos.

_**FIN**_

_Sara se seca una lagrimita Sniff... nunca creí que podría acabar este fic, pero aquí está y da pena y alegría a partes iguales. Pero sé que si he llegado hasta aquí es por vosotros. Muchas gracias a todos los lectores, y espero que me sigáis leyendo. _

_Reviews please! (para variar, como despedida)._

_¡Ciao a todos, besikos!_


End file.
